


将错就错

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [15]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: 非MCU一发完 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426690





	将错就错

预警：PG级  
*setting：同龄AU，双向暗恋  
-  
上课看到蹦出来的那条消息时，彼得吓得手抖了一下，差点没把手机掉到地上。  
他犹豫了一会儿，才慢慢放下手中的原子笔，戳开那条消息。  
是托尼·斯塔克发来的。  
对方的位置很好找，就在自己通讯录的置顶。彼得为这个事实耳根红了一下，有些紧张地咽了下口水，盯着那两条消息，像是恨不得把它们盯出窟窿一样。  
他和斯塔克并不熟。  
事实上，整个MIT没有人不认识托尼·斯塔克，这个Party Prince和任何人都玩得很开，学校里一大半的人都有他的联系方式。  
彼得就是其中之一，只不过他们从来没有交谈过。虽然是同个学院，但社交苦手的彼得对所有活动都是能躲则躲，他宁愿躲在宿舍里捧着砖头一样厚的专业书籍看，也不想参加他们的娱乐活动。  
反正不管在哪里，他一定都会是格格不入的那一个。  
【我醒了】  
【帮我带个三明治】  
所以现在，谁能告诉他到底发生了什么？  
彼得看着那两条言简意赅的消息，有点货真价实地崩溃。指尖轻轻敲了下输入框，看着光标一闪一闪却又不知道该说什么了。  
男孩叹了口气，挫败地把手机推到一边，整个人趴在桌子上。  
他或许只是发错了吧？  
彼得把手机翻过去，几乎要碎成蛛网状的屏幕和桌面接触时发出沉闷的碰撞声。  
像他这种毫无存在感的怪胎，托尼·斯塔克应该根本不认识他才对，肯定是搞错了。  
彼得在心里下了定论，强迫自己忽视掉那一点小小的失落感，重新开始记笔记。可想而知，这节导论课是他有史以来最心不在焉的一节。  
男孩索性把手机关机，仿佛这样就能告诉自己什么都没发生过一样。

上完一天的课，在图书馆泡到十一点，彼得才抱着笔电回到宿舍，他洗了个澡，打开手机，那一瞬间内心有点忐忑。  
斯塔克应该已经删掉了吧？  
他想着，无意识地用手指摩挲了一下手机屏幕，结果开机之后，差点被消息数量吓到跳起来。  
整整50多条来自托尼·斯塔克的消息。  
……他的眼神不好到这种程度吗？  
彼得着实有点惊恐，想了又想，犹豫了半天，才战战兢兢地发了条消息过去——光是斟酌用词就花了十多分钟。  
【……学长是不是发错了？呃，我是低你一届的彼得·帕克】  
男孩手抖了半天，才按下发送键。随后立刻把手机埋到枕头底下，整个人心跳得飞快。  
哦Jesus——他已经开始后悔了，也许现在撤回还来得及？  
男孩手忙脚乱地把手机拿出来，点了好几次才回到会话界面，刚要删除自己发的东西，手机“嗡”地震动一声，托尼·斯塔克回复了。  
彼得的头脑瞬间一片空白。  
他心情复杂地下翻，手机在这期间又震动了好几下，男孩深吸一口气。  
【噢，抱歉，我看错了】  
【有给你造成什么麻烦吗？】  
果然是这样。  
心下松了一口气的同时又掺杂着些许失落，彼得整个人都卸了劲，坐在床上打字，一句【没什么】才刚打到一半，对方的消息又蹦进来了。  
【我请你吃个饭吧】  
……咦？  
彼得愣了一下，还没反应过来手机又是“嗡”地震动一下。  
……这家伙的打字速度为什么这么快！  
彼得几乎气结。  
【明天下午靠近南门的那家咖啡馆，我记得你分析实验三点就结束了对吧，到时候我去接你】  
自顾自的霸道口吻让彼得好气又好笑，还真是典型托尼·斯塔克式的风格。眼看着手机没有再震动的意思，彼得认认真真地开始重新打字，打算婉拒他的好意。  
打到一半的时候，男孩突然意识到什么不对劲。  
……等等，他是怎么知道我的课表的？  
彼得眨眨眼，终于察觉自己好像发现了什么了不得的事情。

——FIN

PS：从来没有将错就错，全都是早有预谋。  
PPS：脑洞最开始是MCU版本的，虫不小心把一些不可描述的小视频发给了铁然后引发了一系列事情这样，嗯。


End file.
